I Wouldn't Be Here If I Didn't Love U
by shimmerin' crystal
Summary: ~chapter 8's up!~a James and Lily story! friendship blooms r/r!!! Lily from Salem, James from Hogwarts! *Vacation starts at chap9* great chapter!!! ;>
1. Chapter 1

I Wouldn't Be Here If I Didn't Love You  
  
Shimmerin' crystal  
  
I gave the credit to the world's best and smartest author: shimmerin' crystal… duh?! *winks* just joking! J.K… you're the best!  
  
~@~  
  
  
  
Emily, Hannah and Jasmine were best of friends. Now they were married and have kids of their own, they still have contact with each other. They were having a nice chat at the gazebo of Emily's house while their kids were playing near the river banks, which was near their place. Since they were best of friends, they thought that their kids will have the same relationship. These kids were smart ones even in the age of five. In their parents' eyes, they were close enough to think that they were siblings. And when they're on their own, they were fighting. That means they don't like each other's company, except for the boys.  
  
Lorenz and Anthony can be seen whispering and laughing at the same time. While Jasmine's daughter, Catherine, was alone playing football on her own. Catherine kicked the ball hard, she thought that it would hit the tree trunk, but unfortunately, it hit Lorenz's head. Startled, he leaned back in her direction, and then he glanced back at their parents. Sure that they were out of ear shot he said, "What's your problem mudblood?" Anthony just laughed.  
  
Catherine got mad, her blood was boiling with anger. She then yelled back, "I didn't mean to hit you." She walked over where the ball was, but Lorenz got hold of it. "Give me back my ball." She said trying to be sound kind and controlling her anger.  
  
"You want it? Then catch it!" He threw the ball as farther as he could and motioned Anthony to get it. Catherine got tripped, and that give Anthony the chance to get the ball.  
  
"Clumsy-wumsy Catherine… come and get it!" Anthony teased.  
  
She ran to get the ball but again fell when Anthony threw the ball to Lorenz. She can't see quite clearly, she lost her eyeglasses. She was trying to locate it when she heard them tease her.  
  
"Four-eyes can't see her eyeglass. What a stupid girl!" Lorenz yelled. He dribbled the ball while Anthony was still mimicking Catherine who was looking for glasses. Catherine crawled too far, still can't find her glasses. Anthony puts it too far from her when she nearly got hold of it. Finally, she got hold of her eyeglass, she wear them on and leaned back for payback. But too late, she got hit of her ball thrown by Lorenz. And she fell on the river bank.  
  
"Help!" she choked, she tried to flip her feet and hands. She can see the two boys roaring with laughter. She still can hear them teasing her. Before she knew it, she can't breathe and the water engulfed her.  
  
~@~  
  
10 years later…  
  
Wizards and witches, ages 11 to 17, professors and the officials were gathered at the school's great hall eating their lunch. Everyone was quiet and the principal stood up and take it as his cue. "As we all know that Salem Academy has released practical and verbal and written exams before the term ends, I'm proud to say that everyone passed with flying colors." She began and everyone applauded. "Yesterday, we received an invitation from another magical school." Anyone can be seen whispering or muttering. "They invited some students to be part of an exchange program and participate in their upcoming millennium anniversary. Unfortunately, you can't all go, because this event takes a lot of activities and the school has a big population. Further more details will be discussed by our headmaster to the chosen students. The faculty has reached its decision that the top three students from fifth year and sixth year are going."  
  
The said group of students cheered while the rest groaned. The head student raises his hand and asks, "Why can't the seventh years go?"  
  
"Michael, you had to prepare for your NEWT's, the ministry wanted everyone to pass, or else you can't graduate, and we don't want to have the low standard of teaching that's why you'll gonna be studying hard, we have to keep up our reputation." And again, seventh years groan.  
  
"How 'bout the fifth years?" another one questioned.  
  
"I said top three students from their level. I believe they can pass their exams with flying colors." The principal said and there's a tone of finality for their questions. "Lucky students were Lily Evans, Charlotte Bernard and Georgina Schneider for Fifth Year. Gino Curtis, Elaine Chan and Daniel Logan: Sixth Year. After lunch, please proceed to the Headmaster's for the details. Continue your meal."  
  
"Can you believe our luck?" one of the chosen students, a fifth year exclaimed.  
  
"Why are you so excited Charley? They haven't told us yet what school are we going…" Lily said while chewing a chicken drumstick.  
  
"Lily, you're nuts! At least, we're out from the burden of the OWL's." another one said.  
  
"Yeah right, George." Lily sighed. That means she's not looking forward in going to an exchange program.  
  
Charlotte Bernard. Short blonde hair and hazel brown eyes. She's quite tall for her age and an excellent Quidditch beater. Charley's her nickname, doesn't want too much girl stuff. Hates make-ups, formal occasions, to make it short – girl stuff. Georgina Schneider's the same, almost her twin in attitude. They call her George, both she and Charley hated their name. She has long black hair and black eyes, a sophisticated lady outside but opposite inside. Looks can be deceiving! Lily Evans has auburn hair and green eyes. Her hair before was flaming red, but due to muggle hair colors she put on it, the color turn reddish brown, which she thinks much better. Top student, but not Ms. Perfect. Loves pranks and mischief and her target were her sister and her enemies. Influenced by her best friends, she's not much into girl stuff. They have a lot of suitors, but they take them for granted. Their reason was because they think they were a bunch of jerks.  
  
~@~  
  
"Hogwarts and Salem have a lot of differences. In which you're going to adjust in a lot of ways." The headmaster began. "Everyone based on their traits and philosophy was separated into 4 houses. Gryffindor for the brave and courageous, Ravenclaw for the smart and brilliants, Hufflepuff for their loyalty and fidelity, and Slytherin well lets say they like dark arts." And the students got his point. "I don't know what did Dumbledore prepared for you, but he gave me itineraries for the one-month activity. Yes, students, you're free from the burden of studying, but we're going to send you early December, so that you can cope up with your assignments. You are to spend your time at the library for your research works, you can wander around the school, but they have curfews. And mind yourselves, behave for the caretaker of the school doesn't want students loitering at the corridors." He said and gave them the time to ponder and throw questions at him.  
  
"Anymore questions?" he asked. When they shook their heads, they were dismissed.  
  
"George, Charley, meet you on my room. Need to talk to big bro." Lily said and run to catch up a certain sixth year. "Gino!" When she saw he looked back, she motioned him to wait.  
  
Gino and Lily were close friends, they were neighbors in the muggle world. He's always there for Lily, especially when talking about friends. He treats him like a little sister. "Yes Lils?"  
  
"Well, I need you to owl mom. You see, I don't have an owl." He nodded. "Ask her if she knew someone who's studying at Hogwarts, and tell her about the Headmaster's decision. I have a bad feeling…"  
  
"Something wrong?" He ask in a concern way.  
  
"I'll tell you when mom owled you back. Thanks." And she kissed him on the cheek and proceeded to the fifth year's dormitory.  
  
~@~  
  
A/N: Whatcha think? Is it nice? C'mon please do tell me…  
  
Q: Who are Lorenz, Catherine and Anthony?  
  
A: I can say that they were having a big part on the story. If you guess, well you're good, brilliant reader!  
  
If you review mine, I'll review yours, and I'll send you an e-mail regarding it! If you're a reader, suggest me stories of Lily and James. I'm not much familiar at Fanfiction.Net, just a beginner.  
  
Read and Reviews!  
  
Ciao Friends! 


	2. Chapter 2

I Wouldn't Be Here If I Didn't Love You  
  
Shimmerin' crystal  
  
A/N: Thanks a bunch for the reviews. I thought no one would like it, but I was wrong. My goal is 5 reviews and I got 8! Please give me time to review your stories. I promise I'll give a review, but for the meantime just wait. I'll try to send it by e-mail to give my reviews. Keep on reading!  
  
Harryett – Thanks, that's Catherine's role. But wait till you see her revenge!!!  
  
LiannesLily – Thanks, but you're wrong. Close enough…  
  
Quinn and Shining Star – I'll try to upload fast, thanks!  
  
KoolKitty – I wanted to make up a different one, that's why I make Lily, came from another school. I'm not sure if it'll turn out fine. Thanks!  
  
Aqualaria – thanks for the comment, I guess you're confused with Catherine, Lorenz and Edward, right? I'll try to make it clear this time.  
  
Sierra Sitruc – Oh thanks really! I'll try to review your stories, and I'll e-mail you too!  
  
Thanks again!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Well… the credit goes to the readers! :::sighs:::  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~@~  
  
"Six hours! I can't believe I get myself into this exchange program." Lily complained when they had just boarded the train that will take them to Hogwarts. "And honestly, where in the earth Hogwarts is located?"  
  
"Prof said we're going London." George answered.  
  
"This compartment was comfy, the seats, and the window was clear, unlike the school train." Charley whines.  
  
"Gals, I'll be dead when we reach Hogwarts. I have insomnia remember? I sleep in the afternoon and I'm awake at midnight." Lily said.  
  
"Don't worry, if you fell asleep we'll call Gino to pick you up." George chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, big bro won't let you down." Charley said.  
  
"I wonder what Hogwarts' like…" George said.  
  
"I don't know. I'm sure that they were a bunch of geeks. What do you think Charley?"  
  
"I quite agree with you."  
  
Just then, somebody tapped on the door, and it happened to be a lady with the food cart. They bought food as many as they can afford and eat it while they were talking about Hogwarts. Tummies full, they fell asleep on the ride. Thirty minutes before their arrival, George and Charley woke up.  
  
"Should we wake her up?" Charley asked.  
  
"Let her sleep. She needs energy, Gino will carry her." George said, and she gets some of the left over foods.  
  
"But she won't sleep till midnight, remember? And I want to rest early." Charley said.  
  
"Don't worry. She'll find ways to spend her time, I'm sure she'll loiter around Hogwarts."  
  
Just then, there's knocking on their door. And Gino's head popped out. "The conductor told us we'll be arriving in a few minutes." They nodded, and he noticed Lily was still sleeping. "I guess I'm gonna carry her?" he pointed out. And they nodded once again. He walked in and seat near Lily and chat with the ladies for a while. To their delight the train stopped signaling they reached their destination.  
  
"Wow. We're in England, 5 hours away from America? Cool!" Charley exclaimed.  
  
"Girl you forgot… magic." George said simply.  
  
And everyone laughed, the conductor came by followed by the other 6th years and told them that their luggage was already in a carriage that will taken to the castle. They moved out and Gino carried Lily.  
  
"Heavy?" Daniel, a 6th year, asked.  
  
"Nope, light as a feather." Lily's arms were around Gino's neck and her head was resting on his shoulder. Her long hair was clamped by her hair accessory. Her feet were hanging a foot from the ground. She used to be carried like this, especially when she's still eating at the great hall and can't walk up to their room. They boarded carriage, and the next thing they know, they reached Hogwarts.  
  
~@~  
  
Hogwarts students were excited to meet the exchange students. They were wondering from where and what school they are. Everyone was gathered at the Great Hall to welcome the guests. Just then, the headmaster stands up. "Students, I'd like you to know that our guests came from a well-known school, has a high reputation at the ministry. They will be going to introduce themselves to you, so please show your best behavior…" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, sir. They had arrived and there waiting at the entrance hall." Hagrid told him.  
  
"Very well, let them in."  
  
~@~  
  
"Is this Hogwarts?" Elaine asked.  
  
"Yeah, you had to admit it's far better than our school." Gino said.  
  
"We can fit Salem inside this castle." Daniel said.  
  
"I wonder how many students are studying here." Charley said.  
  
"Around one thousand students, Miss." A voice told them that made them jumped.  
  
"Good evening, Professor." George greeted the old lady standing near them.  
  
"Good evening too. Is she okay?" She asked pointing at Lily.  
  
"She's like that every afternoon, we're sorry." Gino said.  
  
"No reason to be sorry. Call me Professor McGonagall. Follow me please." And they were briefly informed about Hogwarts, which they found fascinating. They reached a huge door, and it opens itself. They were welcomed by a lot of students, which were a shock to them. Salem has a population of five hundred, including the staff. They reached the High table and were greeted by the headmaster.  
  
"Welcome students to Hogwarts School." He said.  
  
They just nodded in response.  
  
"I'm sure Fjord has informed you about the school's regulations." He's talking about their Headmaster.  
  
"Yes, Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"Very well, would you introduce yourself and give a short description. Your fellow students are very curious why you're the chosen students." He smiled.  
  
"Fifth years first." Daniel whispered.  
  
"Fine! Go Charley." George ordered.  
  
"Charlotte Bernard, 5th year, Quidditch Beater."  
  
"Georgina Schneider, 5th year, Potions expert." She smirked at Charley. Charley got her point, she was scaring everyone.  
  
"Daniel Logan, 6th year, a Prefect."  
  
"Elaine Chan, 6th year, top student."  
  
"Gino Curtis, 6th year, Quidditch Captain."  
  
"How about this pretty lady in your back Mr. Curtis?" Dumbledore asked. Everyone laughed. Charley and George speak up.  
  
"Lily Evans." Charley said.  
  
"5th year, smartest of all students at Salem." George informed them.  
  
"Top student but not Ms. Perfect." Gino said, and the Salem students chuckled. Everyone can be heard whispering, sure enough that they were curious to know what's going on.  
  
"Very well, you are to be sorted into different houses that'll suit your personality."  
  
"Charlotte Bernard" a professor called, who happened to be the one who introduced herself as McGonagall.  
  
"Gryffindor!" the hat bellowed.  
  
"Georgina Schneider"  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
Gryffindor students cheered. The sixth years were sorted also in Gryffindor, much to the disappointment of most students.  
  
"Lily Evans"  
  
"Wake her up." Elaine said. They were shaking Lily's body but still, she didn't move or stirred. They heard somebody said in a low voice, "Probably a Ravenclaw."  
  
"She's not a nerd." George whispered to Charley.  
  
"Since every one of you was sorted to Gryffindor, we'll be preparing a room for you to share there. Ms. Evans will be with you too. Mind as well seat with the Gryffindor students and join our meal. Who's your spoke person by the way?" He asked. They pointed at Lily. "Very well if she wakes up, tell her we are to meet you at my office. A Gryffindor prefect will accompany you. Enjoy you're meal."  
  
"Thanks sir."  
  
~@~  
  
"Lily hasn't eaten anything yet." Charley said worriedly. Everyone sat and looked at the sleeping lady as Gino laid her down at the comfy chairs at the Gryffindor common room. "She's not allowed to…" she stopped when they saw a bunch of students passed over them.  
  
"Let's start unpacking, Dumbledore told us that we're staying at the first year's dorm, girls to the left, and Daniel and I at the right." Gino said.  
  
"Phew! I thought I'll be sharing it with some strangers." Elaine said. Just then, Lily stirred, she's now awake.  
  
"Good evening lady Lillian." George greeted sarcastically.  
  
"What time is it?" She gave out a yawn.  
  
"Around 8:30." Gino told her.  
  
"C'mon, let's unpack." And they proceeded to their respective rooms. They found it quite amusing, the room's perfect. The room's wallpaper was plain maroon, and the ceiling was filled with moving stars and planets. The beds were comfortable and soft.  
  
"Well, how's the school?" Lily asked, jumping at her bed.  
  
"Salem can be put inside here." Elaine said.  
  
"Lils, we're tired and sleepy. Please, for tonight, we don't want to be disturbed." Charley said, preparing for bed.  
  
"Who told you I'm gonna disturb you? Oh, go on. Sleep!" She said and she unpacks her clothes and put them in the closet. She changed into muggle clothes, sleeveless shirt and jeans. She saw light passing through the window, its full moon. She saw the Quidditch field, the wide forest, and a hut near it. She went to her bag, and pulled out a miniature broom. She got hold of her wand and muttered a spell that will bring back the normal size of her broom. It's a Nimbus 500, top of the line and most Quidditch players have it. She opened the window and set off.  
  
"Wow! Cool breeze. I wished I brought my cloak." She said. She inhaled the air and flies at the Quidditch pitch. She practiced flying faster than ever and swerved in the other direction. She flew upwards, and then tried to dive. But before she could dive, she saw animals staring at her.  
  
"What's that? A stag… nice one. A Grim… I'm gonna die?" She chuckled, but she heard a growl from the animals. Something weird, she thought. "So there's a werewolf here. Not scared of you." And then she flew up and disappeared at the clouds. She saw the rooftop of Hogwarts, it's wide and you can get a nice view of the grounds. She headed their and sit, she watches the grounds.  
  
"Nice place, quiet and cool breeze." She said. "But that's weird. A werewolf accompanied by a grim and a stag? If I know better… oh no! That wasn't allowed. And they have to be a genius for that, I need to know who they are. I wonder what I'll be when I become one." She thought hard enough, and before she knew it. She was drifted off to sleep.  
  
~@~  
  
"LILY!" Charley yelled, enough to wake up the whole dorm.  
  
"What's your problem? It's only 6 o'clock! And thank god it's Saturday, I can get enough sleep." George said.  
  
"Lily's gone! She hasn't returned from her midnight stroll!" Charley said frantically.  
  
"Shut up!" Elaine said.  
  
"What?!" George exclaimed.  
  
"Where are we going to look for her?" Charley said.  
  
"Well, she'll be back. If she didn't come in an hour, we're going to search the whole castle. Now go back to sleep."  
  
"Okay."  
  
~@~  
  
Lily awoke when she heard someone yelled her name. Probably Charley, she thought. It was 6 o'clock, and the sun's rising up. "What a nice sunrise." She inhaled the fresh air and lay on the roof for a while. "I'm hungry, must go and eat!" she returned back to her room and took a shower before deciding to wake up her friends.  
  
~@~  
  
"Somebody saw us!" Peter said frantically, it was 6 o'clock in the morning and they need to eat to have energy for the day. The 'Marauders' as they call themselves have gone to another adventure last night.  
  
"Don't be stupid! Do they know that we are those animals?" Sirius said and throws a pillow at the frantic lad. "And you know what she laughs at us! I wonder what's going on his thick swell-headed brain…"  
  
"Wonder what she's doing there during midnight…" James said.  
  
"It's a she? I thought it's a man! Don't worry, girls are stupid!" Sirius said.  
  
"SHE can't be stupid Sirius! Have you seen her flew? Wow, her speed was really fast and she's built to be a Quidditch seeker." He said.  
  
"Well, the only girl I know playing at Hogwarts is Sarah at Ravenclaw. And also Rhea and Narcissa of Slytherin." Peter said.  
  
"It can't be them!" Sirius exclaimed. "The girl has been hiding her skills, wonder from what house she's in. Are you going to find out who she was James?" he ask.  
  
"Yeah, I can't take it someone's better than me!" He chuckled. Sirius poked him with his wand.  
  
"And who says your better than me?" he mocked.  
  
"Shut up both of you. C'mon I'm hungry, we need to meet Remus at the hospital wing." Peter interrupted.  
  
And they set off to the Great Hall. They were having conversation when they noticed the exchange students, Lily's group.  
  
"Their uniform's color is dark blue? Wow, much better than Hogwarts!" James said.  
  
"Wanna play a prank with them Prongs?" Sirius asked gleefully.  
  
"Later…" James said, his smile turning into a wide grin.  
  
~@~  
  
Lily, George and Charley and the 6th years were talking about the differences between Hogwarts and Salem. The other Gryffindors listened closely because of curiosity. Other students just stare at them and then muttering and whispering was next.  
  
"The food's the same, very delicious!" George said, her mouth watering with the food in front of her.  
  
"Yeah, except that were sitting in a group of 5 around a table, and imagine, a long table with dozens and dozens of students? Weird!" Daniel said.  
  
They saw a group of student seat beside them, totally ignoring them. They were talking about pranks and something like going to hospital wing. The Salems' just stared at them. Usually they were always greeted by the Gryffindors. Lily decide to broke the ice.  
  
"Anyways," she said that made them listen to her, "Guess what I did last night?" she said.  
  
"Don't tell me you loiter around Hogwarts?" George said in disbelief.  
  
"Almost, but not the castle. I had a broom ride!" Lily said and noticed that 3 pairs of strangers' eyes are staring at her in disbelief. She looked at them and they looked away, ashamed. *hmm…* she thought.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Charley said in exasperated voice.  
  
"What happen to 'don't disturb us, we need rest' speech last night?" Elaine said raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Well I didn't know that…"  
  
"Yeah," Gino said and mimicked her voice, "I can practice my new Quidditch moves so I can be the best beater in the world!" and they laughed.  
  
"You wouldn't believe what I saw. It's strange and…" she said and stopped for awhile to notice their reaction. She heard them say "and…" but she was looking at the group of students who's staring at her, they were whispering in very low voices. *wonder, what's up*  
  
"I saw a…"  
  
~@~  
  
Do you think she'll tell them she saw the animals? Hmmm…  
  
A/N: what do you think of it? I'm not very good at English, my words and grammars don't blend at all. I hope you got the story right! If you're confused, just tell me. I think I need a beta reader. Anyways, what's a beta reader? :P  
  
Thanks for reading! Don't forget to give me reviews.  
  
Ciao! 


	3. Chapter 3

I Wouldn't Be Here If I Didn't Love You  
  
Shimmerin' Crystal  
  
~@~  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry about the chapters that had been mixed up. I was uploading the new chapter when 'error uploading' appeared on my screen. I thought I hadn't uploaded yet. Thanks for the reviews! Do you really think my story is good enough? I thought it stunk!  
  
  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Kristatwen  
  
Snoopy511  
  
Soccergirl  
  
Peppermint  
  
Satan's Little Princess  
  
Note to AQUALARIA: I'm confused with the characters that I had mistakenly typed EDWARD instead of ANTHONY. If you had read my thank you note at chapter 2, you'll get what I mean. Edward is another character in the story… thanks  
  
Disclaimers applied!  
  
~@~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"You wouldn't believe what I saw. It's strange and…" she said and stopped for awhile to notice their reaction. She heard them say "and…" but she was looking at the group of students who's staring at her, they were whispering in very low voices. *wonder, what's up* she thought.  
  
"I saw a…"  
  
"Hello there! You're the exchange students right?" Sirius greeted, evidently interrupting Lily. He stood up from his seat, he is standing behind Charley.  
  
"Obviously…" Charley said smirking.  
  
"I'm Sirius Black, this is Peter Pettigrew and James Potter. And if am not mistaken, this beautiful lady here is Charlotte Bernard." Sirius said trying to get their attention.  
  
Everyone laughed, except Charley who's now blood is boiling with anger. They all knew that Charley didn't like anyone using her full name. Sirius kept smiling, but wondering what's up with them. "Am I wrong?" they heard him asked.  
  
"No, you're not. We're not interested meeting friends here, we're here for…" Charley said but was lost at words. She looked at Lily for help and gladly, she helped her.  
  
"Because we're asked." She said simply.  
  
"You're the sleeping lady at the captain's back right?" Peter suddenly said, wishing he didn't spoke up when James and Sirius were staring at him angrily.  
  
Lily raised her eyebrows, giving questioning looks at Gino who's now staring at his own food. "So?" she snapped back.  
  
"Well, we just want to get to know the exchange students…" James said but he was interrupted by Charley.  
  
"I told you we're not here to make friends." She stared at him angrily and focused her attention at Lily. "Oh dear, the headmaster told us we're to meet him at his office. He said an assigned prefect will bring us their."  
  
"So who's the prefect?" Lily asked.  
  
"I'm a prefect." James barge in.  
  
"I thought prefects here were a bunch of…" George said but stopped when she saw the looks Lily, Daniel and Elaine giving her. The three were prefects at Salem. "Not quite obvious." She just said.  
  
"I mean the prefect," Lily said, emphasizing the words. "Not asking for a prefect." She smirked.  
  
"Anyways, there's Dumbledore. I'm going at him and tell that after breakfast we can meet with him. Is that alright, guys?" Gino broke in.  
  
"Yeah sure." They chorused.  
  
"If you don't mind, we're having breakfast and we don't want to be disturbed. Go and annoy someone your level mister Potter." Lily snapped.  
  
"Talk about being perfect" James muttered and went to his own place.  
  
"What's their problem?" Elaine asked.  
  
"They've got a very serious problem." Lily said and continued eating until Gino called them up for the headmaster's office.  
  
~@~  
  
"I'm not their problem. What a brusque girl." Sirius muttered and went back with James.  
  
"Go and annoy someone your level mister Potter." James mimicked. "What an arrogant bitch!"  
  
"She doesn't know who she's fighting with pal." Sirius said. "She's gonna pay for this."  
  
"Do you think she knows last night, the you-know-what…?" Peter butt in.  
  
"Nope. It's very obvious she doesn't know how to fly a broom." James cut.  
  
"How can you be so sure? And why did you suddenly greet them?" Peter asked.  
  
"Perfect students are always dumb and dull during the practicum. We greet them to show how hospitable we, Hogwarts students, are." Sirius said irritably.  
  
"So what do you plan for them tonight?" Peter asked.  
  
"Her, not them. I kinda liked the Charlotte girl, think she's gonna fall for the Black charm?" Sirius told them, when unanswered he continues, "I think I got a rival for being the world's best beater. I thought girls are only for chaser position, she's not strong enough to whack a bludger."  
  
"Whatever!" Peter and James said in unison.  
  
~@~  
  
The Salem's were at the girls' room talking about their itineraries for the whole month. They've got research works and a three-day class together with the other fifth years.  
  
"Why do we have to take flying classes?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well, I don't know. You're a natural flyer Lils, so don't worry." George said.  
  
"We've got 10 research papers to do each?" Charley said in disbelief.  
  
"Don't worry Charley, we'll survive." Daniel said.  
  
"I wish we can join the Quidditch competition on January. Its perfect see, we've got me, George and Elaine as the chasers. Lily as the seeker and Charley our beater. We only need one more!" Gino sighed. He is so obsessed in Quidditch match.  
  
"This time, we're teammates. We need to show them what Salem's got!" George said.  
  
"Well, next week we've got Monday and Tuesday to finish the research, then classes together with the geeks." Lily sighed. Little did they know that three students walk up to their door and quietly listen to their conversation. They just kept on talking and rambling. They arrived just in time when Elaine talked about them.  
  
"I just thought about the guys who confronted us during breakfast. You know the James Potter guy? He's so cute!" Elaine said.  
  
"Yuck!" Lily, George and Charley said in unison. The two guys just chuckled, they've known each other ever since, and their hatred for the guys (not them) were too much.  
  
"Don't you have a taste?" Lily asked. "That guy was nothing compared to Gino and Daniel."  
  
"Oh thanks. Geez, we're so flattered." Daniel said and they roared with laughter.  
  
~@~  
  
At the common room, the marauders with exemption with Remus were boiling with anger. After a few minutes from what they've heard, they decided not to listen anymore.  
  
"I wonder who said that! I'll kill her." James muttered with anger.  
  
"For the first time in years, a girl hasn't fallen for the aura of James." Sirius chuckled.  
  
"Shut up! I need a butterbeer, let's go to the kitchen. I can't take the atmosphere here." James said seriously.  
  
"What do you think of butterbeer, a champagne or wine?" Peter asked innocently.  
  
"No Peter, just to quench my thirst." James smirked.  
  
~@~  
  
"I wanna start my work, it's so boring here. I'll look for the library. Anyone wanted to go with me?" Lily asked after the guys went back to their own rooms.  
  
"Nope, we'll take some more sleep." They said.  
  
"Fine." Lily got out of her dorm and found a group of girls chatting at the sofas. She has got the feeling that they were not the kind of person she wanted to meet, for she overheard boys, make-up, boys etc. she really didn't want to go to the library. She's wants to take a walk and used library as an excuse. Well, after a long walk, she became exhausted.  
  
"It's so creepy in this castle." She said and she looked up at a painting. It's a fruit bowl filled with lots of fruits. Suddenly she sneezed, and then she heard a tickling noise and the painting moved its way and she found a room. She entered, and suddenly an elf approach her.  
  
"How can I help…" an elf asked her and suddenly it squeaked. "Catherine! Catherine!"  
  
"Bobby?" she asked in disbelief. Bobby is an elf that works for her family. She let him free because her sister was treating the elf badly.  
  
"Bobby is happy to see his master again. How is Catherine now?" the elf asked.  
  
"Catherine's dead." She said gloomly.  
  
"I is not understand. You is still alive." Bobby said shaking his head. Lily found a table with filled with butterbeers, she found two stools at one side, and three at the other side. She decided to sit down with Bobby to tell him the story.  
  
"Catherine died because of two bad guys." She told Bobby as if he is a toddler. "The weak-ugly-martyr-little-girl died because of nightmares of her childhood past. Every prank played on her always made her scared and frighten. Her dreams were shattered into pieces and made her scared and frighten in so many ways. I don't want to talk about her Bobby, I'll explain sometime." She said pleadingly.  
  
"I is now understand. How is Salem Lily?"  
  
"I'm fine there, Petunia couldn't make it. She's no witch. I have lots of friends. Remember Charley and George? I spent my vacation at their house and we play Quidditch. Last October, some of the best Quidditch players in the world visited Salem during the game. It's 5th years versus 7th years. And we won five minutes after the game has started. The guests were very happy. They talked to the headmaster after and we just had received news that whoever wins the cup on May has a chance to get a position of a new- built team." She explained.  
  
"I is happy for you Miss." Bobby grinned.  
  
"Thanks Bobby. So this is the kitchen, can I have some food?" Lily asked.  
  
"Sure miss, I'll pack your favorites." And the elf left Lily alone in the table. Lily turned around, facing the butterbeers. She's thinking real hard and she look straight at the mug. "I swear," she muttered under her breath. "When I get to face Lorenz and Anthony, I'll kill you two." Suddenly the mug exploded, the butterbeer was splash everywhere.  
  
"What is happen miss?" Bobby returned, had a basket filled with goodies.  
  
"Sorry Bobby, I kinda broke the mug. I'll repair it for you." And she muttered the charm to repair the mug and stands up to bid Bobby goodbye. "Thanks Bobby, I'll visit you sometime." She nodded at the elf and looked back at the now repaired mug, she noticed that drops of liquid were hanging in the air, she looked at it closely and she felt eyes staring at her. *three intruders* she thought. She touched the drops lightly and felt something different, she then smirked and said in a low husky voice, "You'll die." She grinned and waved Bobby good bye and headed back at the dormitory.  
  
~@~  
  
A/N: this one's worse, I'm terribly sorry. I'm having problem connecting to my ISP that I hadn't got the chance to update sooner. If I get loads of reviews, I'll try my best to make the story better.  
  
Remember, read and review! Thanks! 


	4. Chapter 4

I Wouldn't Be Here If I Didn't Love You  
  
Chapter 4  
  
A/N: I would like to thank TheOneLily and Unicorn777 for being my only Chapter 3 reviewer! Hope to get a reviews from you again!  
  
Thanks!  
  
~@~  
  
"What did that elf called her? Catherine?" Sirius asked in disbelief. "Oh no! Is she Catherine?"  
  
"No she isn't. She often used Catherine as a third person. And maybe, she's her friend after they migrated off." James said shaking his head.  
  
"Who's Catherine?" Peter asked, getting annoyed.  
  
"She died, because of two bad guys." Sirius said remembering Lily's words, ignoring Peter's question.  
  
"She knows about Lorenz and Anthony. Did Catherine tell her how bully they are?" James said.  
  
"Why the sudden concern?" Sirius asked seriously.  
  
"Well, I don't know. I just have this kind of feeling that she'll gonna have revenge. Though I must say we shouldn't be scared for she didn't know who they are now." James concluded.  
  
"You're right Prongs." Sirius said.  
  
"Are we still on with the pranks?" Peter asked annoyingly.  
  
"We'll plan about it."  
  
~@~  
  
The half moon light glows, making the scene more beautiful than ever. For Lily, this was Hogwarts' best. As she climbed up her broom and headed towards the Quidditch Pitch, she flew slowly. She reached it and flies through the big loops, practices her dives, swerves and does acrobatic stunts. As she soared through the warm air breeze, she happened to notice two men approaching her. They had brooms and from what Lily thought, were students. She recognized them, they were her fellow Gryffindors.  
  
"Don't you know I can give you a detention for staying out here at the grounds at this time?" the jet-black haired boy, known as James Potter, asked her showing his prefect badge.  
  
"Are you a Ravenclaw or something? Do you participate at Quidditch?" Sirius asked, James' friend, when she hasn't answered James.  
  
Lily knew they didn't recognized her, for she was wearing a loose shirt and blue jeans, her hair was up covered by a muggle cap which she nicked from Charley's stuff. Truth or Lies… hmmm. Lily thought.  
  
"You're a natural flyer don't you know that. I didn't see you at Quidditch matches. Are you a first year? Boy I wish I had you're talent." Sirius said.  
  
"Well, mister you can't give me detention." She told James. Somehow, her natural voice came out, that cause the two guys to be quite shock.  
  
"Are you a gay?" Sirius asked in disbelief.  
  
Lily laughed. This is too much. She thought. She removed her cap and reached something from her pocket. She looked at the stunned faces of James and Sirius. "Well, pity of me I hadn't take a picture of the stunned looks of yours." She laughs and they grimaced. "Though, thanks for the compliment. In my opinion, girls weren't dumb and idiot. You're probably talking about your fellow schoolmates. That perfectly explains that looks can be deceiving. And by the way James, I'm a prefect too." She said grinning, showing a prefect badge which she took with her. She turn back and ready to fly when Sirius grabbed the bottom of her broom.  
  
"Wait Lily." Sirius called out. "We can be good friends, James and our gang wasn't that bad. And I know that you had a good heart too." Sirius acted someway seriously than ever.  
  
"Not so sure about your act, Sirius." Lily said. "See you tomorrow." She flew off until she's out of their sight, Sirius talked to James.  
  
"I kinda like her moves. I really wish we could be friends with her."  
  
"Too hard to admit it, but you're right." James said simply and went off to their dorms.  
  
~@~  
  
The week has passed, the exchange students had their workloads half done. They enjoyed their classes together with the Gryffindors and now their called up at the headmaster's office.  
  
"You're gathered here today because I've got something important to tell you. Fjord, your headmaster, allowed you to stay here for Christmas vacation if you're not planning to spend it with your family. Three days from now, a traditional Christmas ball will be held at the Great Hall. Everyone must attend; this is a different ball than the Hogwarts' late gatherings. Let's say a Welcome Ball for the Salem students." Dumbledore explained them smiling.  
  
"We'll try to think about it Professor Dumbledore," Lily said. "It was a great plan. We'll let you know our decision by tomorrow."  
  
"That would be great because I'll hand out your itineraries for January's activities. Have a nice day all of you." Dumbledore said and they nodded and exited the office.  
  
As they reached the common room, they talked about what the headmaster told them.  
  
"A ball? Honestly, Salem students weren't forced to attend balls. I don't wear dress robes!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"Neither do I!" Charley and George chorused.  
  
"Don't worry girls, you'll look good at the ball." Elaine said.  
  
"Today's Saturday. The ball is on Monday? Oh geez!" Lily said.  
  
"What a serious problem for the gals." Gino said and the sixth years laughed.  
  
"Can we just tell them we won't be attending?" George said.  
  
"Tell them we haven't finished our loads." Lily barged.  
  
"We feel ill?" Charley asked.  
  
"You were just no good at lying." Daniel said and they roared with laughter.  
  
Just then, a tall lady approached them. "I'm head girl Sarah Drew, and Professor McGonagall informed me that your carriages for Hogsmeade trip will be arriving at 1:00, after lunch."  
  
"Thank you." Lily said.  
  
"So we've got plenty of hours to catch up. Let's play Quidditch." Charley said.  
  
"Great idea!" Gino said and they went to get their brooms and proceeded to the pitch.  
  
~@~  
  
The day of the ball came and Lily, Charley and George just found themselves wearing dress robes in spite of many protest and complaints. Lily feels calm but still a bit awkward for it's her first time to wear dress robes. Charley and George kept on rambling on why they should be at the ball.  
  
"Wow! Is that our pals?" Gino exclaimed looking at the three ladies in front of him. Elaine stood beside them smiling, a look of triumph in her face. She helped the three to look best for the ball. Lily was wearing a midnight blue robes, Charley a purple robes and green for George. They chose dark colors for they don't fancy the pastel ones. Elaine applied little make-up for them, which wasn't needed for their natural beauty was good.  
  
"You look like sophisticated ladies on the magazines." Daniel said.  
  
"Yeah whatever!" Charley said. "I wish the ball would end up as soon as possible. Mind some pranks Lils?" She grinned at George then looked at Lily.  
  
"No. I'll be issuing you detentions." Elaine said firmly, she's a prefect.  
  
"Let's go." Gino said and they proceeded to the Great Hall.  
  
~@~  
  
A/N: What do you think? I've got a great plan for the ball! I can't wait to upload! But first I need your reviews. If I didn't get enough, I won't be updating. What's the use if no one liked my story?  
  
Questions? Suggestions? Comments? Flames? Any violent reactions? Just tell me.  
  
Read and review… please.  
  
Ciao!  
  
Shimmerin' Crystal  
  
shimmerin_crytal@hotmail.com 


	5. Chapter 5

I Wouldn't Be Here If I Didn't Love You  
  
Chapter 5  
  
A/N:Thanks for the reviews! It's a great help.  
  
Lilyflower – thanks for the review! I'll try…  
  
Oliverwoodschic – good thing your sister lets you log on to her account! Thanks for the review. Could you help me think of a new prank in which not quite the same as the other stories had? Pretty pretty please…  
  
Katy Kat – You're back! You're Taty-Chelle before right? Keep on reviewing and thank you so much!  
  
Bon – you're talking about Elaine right? Well, most prefects were really kill-joy!  
  
Kasey – thank you so much!  
  
SAKURAnTOKYO – you know what? I've been waiting for your review, I kinda saw your name mostly in fanfics that I think you're a good reviewer! Thanks. i'll try to explain in the next chapter about the names, not now.  
  
  
  
~@~  
  
"Ready Salem?" Gino asked grinning. They reached the doors of the Great Hall, and now their entering the ball. The three ladies took a deep breath and with Gino's cue, Daniel opened the door for them.  
  
Everyone on the ball leaned in their direction. Students gasped and the professors, amused by their entrance. The Salem students were really fabulous that night. The good looking lads escorted the two ladies, while George and Charley were behind them. Dumbledore stood up from the High Table and greeted them cheerfully. "And now our guests have arrived, let's open the ball with the head students and prefects to lead."  
  
Lily noticed lots of eyes staring at her. It gives her creeps. I swear I'm gonna kill Elaine tonight. She said to herself. She watched the students danced, and she happen to land her eyes at James Potter. Not bad huh, she thought. He's graceful in dancing, and he's leading the girl with grace. Their eyes locked for a while but she looked away and watched the whole hall. I'm not a claustrophobic so why I feel creepy. Minutes later, the professors joined in followed by the students.  
  
"May I have this dance Elaine?" Daniel asked. Elaine nodded and they went on to the dance floor.  
  
"Cute couple." George grinned.  
  
"Let's eat I'm hungry." Charley said.  
  
"Good idea." Lily said. "Gino, why don't you ask the ladies over there to dance?" she was talking about the group of girls staring at their direction.  
  
"Oh well, good idea." He sighed, "Here goes nothing." Gino muttered and he went to ask some ladies who happen to be Ravenclaws.  
  
Lily, Charley and George went to the buffet and saw the marauders. They weren't noticed yet, they decided to get some food quickly and went back to their seats. Lily saw James with a lady who has brown hair and wearing a lavender dress robes. Probably his girlfriend, she shrugged the thought. When they reached their table she noticed Charley brought a lot of food.  
  
"Oh geez Charley, poor little one." She chuckled.  
  
"It's the only way I can do so as not to join the ball." She said in a low voice.  
  
"It's like Salem's balls, isn't it? I got this rumor that they've invited a band and a witch star to be the ball's host." George told them.  
  
Lily ate some tarts and chatted with her friends for a while. Until a young lad approached her from behind.  
  
"Would you like to dance miss?" a guy with blonde hair asked. Lily looked at Charley and George, both have blank looks on their faces.  
  
"No thanks, I'm starving, maybe later." Lily smiled at the polite lad. When he's gone, her friends roared with laughter.  
  
"I can't believe you've turned down that cute guy." George said disapprovingly.  
  
"Hey! I thought guys sucks for you." Lily exclaimed.  
  
"That's why you turned him down?" Charley asked.  
  
"No, I don't feel like dancing with him." Lily said. "Oh no, the geeks are approaching us." She said when she noticed James and his friends were heading their direction.  
  
"I've got an idea." George said in a low voice. "Let's dance with them to let them know that we accept them as our new friends."  
  
"What?! No way." Lily yelled.  
  
"Shhh! I got your point, then… P-R-A-N-K-S!" Charley said.  
  
"Cheers!" Charley raised her goblet, the others followed and they roared with laughter. Still, Lily wasn't sure if it'll go well. Just in time when 'the geeks' approached them.  
  
"Can I have this dance young lady?" Sirius asked Charley. The lass looked at her friends, who was giving her two thumbs up and stifling their laughs.  
  
"Fine." She said groggily. Remus asked the same to George who also agreed and they went to the dance floor.  
  
"So that left you and me." James said simply which made Lily jumped.  
  
"I thought you left." She said.  
  
"Peter left." He pointed out.  
  
"So…" James began. "Care to dance?"  
  
"I don't dance."  
  
"I'll lead you."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Fine." He snapped. "Sorry, about that. Do you have balls at your school?" James asked, hoping to have a decent conversation with this girl.  
  
"Yeah. But I don't attend them, although they said it is the best celebration ever." She said.  
  
"So I take it this is your first time."  
  
"Nope, second. The first one sucks, that's why I don't want attending a ball."  
  
"You'll enjoy Hogwarts' Yule Ball, we've invited a host and a band but I think they were a bit late."  
  
"This conversation was pretty boring and it'll lead to nowhere. Maybe you should go and ask someone else to dance with you." She said, she feels uneasy with James. Just then Gino approached her. "She danced with someone named Amos Diggory Lils. Oh, hi James. Care to dance Lils, come on, I'll lead you. If you don't mind James."  
  
"Not at all." James replied.  
  
Weird, Lily thought. But eager to leave James, she nodded. "See you later James."  
  
James was all alone in the table, he followed Lily's disappearing figure. He couldn't help but notice she's so pretty, but snappy. With her long hair curled at the end, her midnight blue robes showing her nice figure, and her meaningful eyes. He hasn't seen her smile yet, and he's sure that it'll sweep him off his feet. He was brought back to reality when his girlfriend Lianne Leighton grabbed him to the dance floor.  
  
~@~  
  
AFTER AN HOUR…  
  
The Salem's were having chats at their table when a woman stood up at the stage trying to get everyone's attention.  
  
"Good evening everyone. I'm Jade Goth, and I'm here to entertain you students, especially our special guests, the Salem's." Everyone clapped their hands. "The Head Students of Hogwarts had this kind of game, and they called it Love Match. Now in this game, we get to ask a Salem student to be the one who'll look for his/her mate and Hogwarts students to be the participants. Salem's, who will be your representative?"  
  
The Salem students were a bit startled. "Go Gino!" Lily said in a low voice.  
  
"I don't want to. Maybe Elaine." He said.  
  
"Nope, not me! I don't want to be embarrassed in front of the whole school."  
  
"So who will be it?" George asked frantically.  
  
Just then, Charley raised up her hand to get the woman's attention. "We've got Lily Evans as our representative."  
  
"You're mean Charley!" she said angrily.  
  
"But you can handle the crowd! Salem shouldn't be humiliated, you're smart enough to trick them." Elaine pointed out.  
  
"But it's not a sport game! It's like a 'dating game'."  
  
"Miss Evans, come in here!" Jade Goth's voice boomed.  
  
"We'll get you a ticket for the Int'l Quidditch Cup this Spring break. Please…" Gino begged.  
  
"Top box?" Lily's wry expression turned into a wide grin.  
  
"Top box!" Gino handed out his pinky finger.  
  
"Deal." Lily grinned, she entwined her pinky finger with Gino, and then the index finger and their thumbs touched. She let out a sigh before standing up and going to the stage. Cheers erupted when Lily stood up, she's getting nervous and creeps.  
  
"She falls at 'Quidditch baits' easily." George shakes her head.  
  
"If I didn't know Lily's history, I would say you were his long lost twin." Charley said and they laughed.  
  
"And now we've got Lily Evans. Now sit back here at our stool and we'll blindfold your eyes so as not to see who'll be the participants for this game." The woman said excitedly.  
  
After a few minutes, 4 Hogwarts students were chosen, each one representing their house. "And now, let's start the game." Cheers once again erupted the whole hall. They took off Lily's blindfold.  
  
"We're gonna ask Lily here about her favorites, and we'll be asking you something related to it." So on and so forth, Lily heard Jade explained and was getting impatient for not seeing anything. Who could be these guys. She thought.  
  
"So Lily, we filed out some questions here that you can ask. You can take a peak here." Jade handed out the paper and Lily read the first question. "How would you define love?" Weird question, I hate romantic stuffs. Yuck. Lily shuddered.  
  
"#1 please." Jade said.  
  
"Love can be defined in so many ways. A strong liking for or pleasure gained from something. Used as an affectionate word to somebody loved."  
  
Did you have to memorize a dictionary to define a word? Honestly! Lily thought. Lily saw some girls clapped.  
  
"How about #2"  
  
"Love is blind." The voice said simply.  
  
So? Lily muttered. No response from the audience.  
  
"#3"  
  
"Love is saying hello to all your dreams or achieving goals and saying good bye to your worst nightmare. For the one you loved will be there all time to support you." The students clapped and cheered loud.  
  
Lily had the stunned look at her face. No it can't be! Lily thought, she looked at her best friends Charley and George. They were also looking at her, blank faces. The last lad had answered, and Lily didn't understand a word he said. #3's answer rung in her head.  
  
~@~  
  
A/N: I'm planning to replace this chapter! It sucks! I had this great idea in my mind that it goes wrong [bonkers] when I tried to write it. Oh geez, help me! give me some suggestions for the question and answer. Or you can e- mail me @ shimmerin_crystal@hotmail.com. Tell me some questions that can be answered by the Hogwarts' lads. I need reviews, desperately!!!  
  
By the way, an explanation of Lily's confused statement will be on the next chapter. There's a flash back, okay?  
  
Thanks for reading. Reviews please!!!  
  
Take a peak on the next chapter:  
  
-flashback  
  
-Lily chooses…  
  
-Catherine, Lorenz and Anthony  
  
-Christmas holidays  
  
Reviews!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

I Wouldn't Be Here If I Didn't Love You  
  
A/N: Rejoice!!! I got 34 reviews. Thank you. Thank you. But I need you're suggestions. You just told me I've gotta upload ASAP, but in order for it to be good, I need you're opinions.  
  
Thanks to the ff. reviewers:  
  
Bon  
  
Darling Lily Evans  
  
Kristatwen  
  
Katy Kat  
  
Kasey  
  
TheOneLily  
  
SAKURAnTOKYO  
  
Squirt  
  
Oliverwoodschic  
  
Lilypad-james  
  
Milkyweed  
  
~@~  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Stop crying girl." A 13-year old Charley told Lily soothingly, while George hugged the sobbing girl tightly.  
  
"He's an arrogant jerk! Can you believe it? He chose to stay with that bitch! I don't know why I had loved Khalil; I should have listened to your brother then Charley." She said angrily.  
  
"Charles knew Khalil well, they were best friends." Charley said, talking about his twin. "He cares for you Lily, but he doesn't want you to be hurt that's why he let you loved him."  
  
"Yeah right." Lily muttered.  
  
"It's just boys Lily. They come and go, they leave you behind. You shouldn't give you're 100% on them. It'll break you and kill you slowly." George told her.  
  
"Maybe love is not for me." Lily said.  
  
"No girl, you're wrong." Charley said.  
  
"Wrong? All my loved ones left me crying… lost in my own world!" She exclaimed. "It's fate, loving someone was the worst thing that has happened to me."  
  
"Don't say that girl, we love you. Don't you love us too?" George asked.  
  
"I love you too gals, but what I mean was real love, the one that will bind two people that was so deep in love with each other. I guess I'll never experience it again." Lily explained.  
  
"There are many boys in the world Lils, still you'll find your match. Don't give up." Charley said.  
  
"I've dated almost the entire Salem guys, but still…"  
  
"Lils…" the two whispered.  
  
"Love is saying goodbye to all your dreams and saying hello to your worst nightmares. I'll never feel this kind of feeling again, it's not for me." Lily said.  
  
Charley and George just listened to her sobbed. They pity her, for she and Khalil spent most of their time together. They were inseparable, best of friends, and they loved each other. But Lily discovered Khalil playing on her. She caught him making out with someone, and he doesn't even bother to explain a thing. Khalil just told Lily that he didn't loved her anymore. Charles, Charley's twin/Khalil's best friend, warned her. Lily didn't listened, she knew Charles liked her and she thought that he was just jealous.  
  
"Will we ever see the old Catherine again?" George asked.  
  
"I don't know George, but for now, Catherine's gone." Lily said quietly.  
  
End  
  
"Ms. Evans? Ms. Evans?" Jade Goth repeated, still no response she said. "Well done men! You're really Hogwarts' bachelor! Our Lily here is still stunned at your answers." She said grinning.  
  
Lily was brought back to her senses just in time when Jade said about her reaction. How dare you! If not for Salem's reputation I wouldn't be here. "Wow, you guys are real lovers huh?" Lily exclaimed sarcastically, which made Jade jumped and turned to her direction.  
  
"Now on to our next question." Jade ordered. Lily decided to form her own question, she'll look at the guide (Q paper) later.  
  
"What type of girl would you most likely to date?" she blurted out. Hey! That's a ditz question. She shuddered the thought.  
  
"Perfect question! #1?" Jade said.  
  
"I wanted someone who's smart. I don't care how she looks, good or bad, but someone intelligent." The guy said simply. The audience cheered.  
  
Cleverness? Hmmm… this put Lily in deep thought.  
  
"#2" Lily heard Jade said.  
  
"I don't want a muggleborn, I wanted a pureblood. Hot and sexy, long hair and someone like you milady" the guy snickered. A few guys, from the audience, laughed.  
  
You hated muggles! We'll see…  
  
"#3" Jade said, in which Lily listened closely because this guy made her feel weird and he's a mysterious one.  
  
"Someone who has a kind heart. I don't care how she looks. I want someone athletic, someone who'll understand me, accept me as what I am." The guy finished and the crowd goes wild!  
  
Sorry mister, I don't have a kind heart. Lily shakes her head, and grinned.  
  
"#4"  
  
"I want a pretty lady with the same features as you Ms. Evans" the guy received a lot of catcalls.  
  
Jerk!  
  
Still, the game continued and after a few more questions, it finally came to the last part: choosing her love match! Lily admitted to herself that she kinda enjoyed the game, her old-self was shining out, making it's way to be seen. (I'm talking about Catherine. Explain later.) But she forced herself to be the snappy girl, the girl with no fears. She didn't want her friends to know that she's being 'Catherine' again. Because it will cause her pains.  
  
"And now, Lily you get to choose your love match! Your prize will be…" Jade gets a letter out of an envelope and reads it clearly. "A Christmas dinner at the world's finest wizard restaurant, 2 tickets for the Int'l Quidditch Cup at Boxing day and dress robes free of charge from Madame Malkin's." Jade said grinning.  
  
Hmmm. Lily just sighed in reply.  
  
"So who are you going to choose?"  
  
~@~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm not mean!!! I just need to cut this off because I'm going bonkers lately. Sorry for not uploading quickly, our computer had been attacked by virus, and it deleted my files. Tsk, tsk, poor me.  
  
Anyways read and reviews! You still matters to me!  
  
Ciao!  
  
Shimmerin' Crystal  
  
simmerin_crystal@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~@~  
  
JUST JOKING!!!!!  
  
~@~  
  
LILY'S POV  
  
Who should I choose? If I picked up #1, he prefers smart girls. He doesn't care what trait the girl has? We'll see.. If #2, I bet he's a Slytherin. Yuck! Salem won't date a guy like him. #3's mysterious, though it'll be challenge, but I think he's so expert with love. Hmm… and if #4, it'll be worse than ever. I would rather date #1 so as to outsmart him but my fellows will kill me. I'm sure they would choose #3. Well, here goes nothing…  
  
"Okay Jade, they've given me hard time" I said sarcastically, but she didn't seem to notice. "I chose #3." I smiled a fake smile. My friends cheered, and the audience clapped. I wonder who the guy was, I wish I didn't make the wrong choice. Just then I heard Jade called out the 3 guys I hadn't chosen. They gave me flowers, beautifully arranged, 3 flowers to be exact, Yuck! I said to myself. Why? They gave me a petunia!!! Of all the flowers in the world, how they could choose this flower! Now it's time for me to meet my love match, oh boy I wish I can make it.  
  
~@~  
  
NARRATOR'S POV  
  
"Ms. Lily Evans, your match will be…" Lily's heart beats fast, she's getting nervous. "Mr. James Potter!"  
  
Oh no! Lily thought.  
  
Still, cheers erupted even the professors' toast with their goblets. James kissed Lily on the cheek and gave her lilies. Lily was amazed that this guy knows to handle girls. But she shouldn't fall for his charm, or it'll cause her pain again.  
  
They danced that night, one dance to be exact. Lily felt safe in James arms, he lead her gracefully. It's a perfect night, but as soon as students and professors joined them, she broke with him and ran through the big doors of the great hall. James just stood their wondering what was wrong. He decided to go to Lily's friends.  
  
"Hello, I was wondering if something's wrong with your friend Lily." James said.  
  
Charley and George looked at each other, while the others remained silent. "Sorry if she ruined your night, she's like that, er- she doesn't want balls honestly." Charley sighed.  
  
"Don't worry about her, she's okay. Before holidays, she'll talk to you. We knew her well. Just give her time." Gino barged in.  
  
"Thanks." He said trying to smile. James can't help it, he feels something for the girl, though he knew it's wrong. For 1: he had a girlfriend, and 2: she's an exchange student. He made his way through his friends and chatted until the ball ends.  
  
Lily found a room, she's lost and can't find her way through her dorm. This room was enough for a bedroom. It has a bed and sofa set. She can't see the walls clearly but the moonlit shines enough to make her way to the bed. She feels exhausted, and before she knew it, she was drifted on to sleep.  
  
~@~  
  
A/N: Finished!!!! I mean the chapter! Did you like it???  
  
c'mon, give me some reviews please!!!  
  
Shimmerin' crystal  
  
shimmerin_crytal@hotmail.com – I love e-mails!  
  
; 


	7. Chapter 7

I Wouldn't Be Here If I Didn't Love You  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I've got 42 Hooray!!!  
  
And the credit goes to my reviewers!!! :D  
  
Oliverwoodschic  
  
Kizzy  
  
SAKURAnTOKYO – Can't :D or the story won't be exciting… ;  
  
Milkyweed  
  
Kristatwen  
  
Porkypop  
  
Sierra Sitruc  
  
KaTiE  
  
Disclaimers applied :-)  
  
~@~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
~@~  
  
"Prongs, are you alright?" Remus asked James, they've been watching him all night, from the game up to his last dance.  
  
"Judging by your looks, you're not." Peter broke in. Still, no response from James, Sirius spoke up.  
  
"Maybe we should go to the Marauder's Lair, we're going to share you the best night of our lives." Sirius said grinning at Remus.  
  
"Guys, I'll just stay here. I'll wait for Girlie." Peter said, talking about his date. Sirius nodded and looked at James.  
  
"Let's go." James said simply.  
  
They leave the noisy great hall, full of dancing students, drunken professors and wild band. They went to their secret hideout, away from faculty rooms and dorms. When they entered the room, Sirius was shocked.  
  
"Where's my bed?" Sirius exclaimed. "Remus' and Peter's bed was gone too!"  
  
"I tutored Peter at his Transfiguration assignment. He accidentally pointed his wand at your beds, instead of the chairs, into stone. I told him to transfigure it to something useful." James said shaking his head.  
  
"Poor Peter." Remus sighed.  
  
"He transfigured the chairs into something useful. See, the stone should be use to crack his head! It'll shake his memory and he'll do things perfectly from then on." Sirius said and laughs.  
  
"So how's your night?" James asked while transfiguring the stones at the floor into 3 beds.  
  
"Well the Salem's were not boring at all. They're talkative, fun and amazing." Remus said flopping at one of the chairs.  
  
"Looks like cupid strikes again huh?" Sirius grinned. "Charlotte's great too, but I've never met her other friends. She's quite different from Hogwarts' girls."  
  
"Yeah, you're right." James said.  
  
"What happened with Lily, you won right? Why did she walk out of the hall?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I don't know, I really don't. When you asked her friends to dance, that left me and her. Then I asked her too but she refused, a lot of excuses. But when the Quidditch captain asked her too, she didn't mind at all. She told me she can't dance but honestly, she could and that was way too great." James explained.  
  
"Really? Maybe she's not comfortable with you. Don't worry, maybe you'll tame the snappy lady during your date together." Sirius said.  
  
"She's better than Lianne, I'd like to be close with her." James said.  
  
"Why? You're gonna ask Lily to be your girlfriend?" Sirius asked in disbelief.  
  
"Er, not really." James said doubtfully, he's been thinking the same thing.  
  
Just then they heard somebody else on the room. It's coming from James bed, they decided to approach it and they were shocked to know who's there.  
  
~@~  
  
"I don't believe you! Prince Charming won't live Cinderella because they loved each other." Catherine pointed out.  
  
"You know why her Prince left her? Because he's sick and tired of her wearing the glass slippers! When she takes a bath, go hunt with him and even when it's time to sleep." Lorenz smirked.  
  
"Did Snow White's prince left her too?" Catherine asked.  
  
"Of course! The Prince was afraid that if they have now a child, it would have a face like the dwarfs." Anthony said.  
  
"Sleeping beauty kept on sleeping, ignoring her prince that's why his prince charming decided to divorce her!" Lorenz added. Catherine now was in tears.  
  
"Your prince charming won't come, Catherine. You can't be a princess!" Anthony teased.  
  
"Eyeglasses, carrot hair top, skinny weak girl… yuck! Your prince charming will die as soon as she sees you." Lorenz and Anthony broke into laughs.  
  
Catherine cried, teasing her made her cried hard. "No, that's not true!" Still, the two boys keep on laughing which made her feel so scared. "NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
~@~  
  
James, Sirius and Remus went to James bed immediately, and they saw a lady breathing deeply, having some nightmares. And when the lady screamed, James draw closer only to know that she's awake and they banged their heads hard.  
  
"Ouch!" they both said, when they realized that they hurt each other they came closer and said, "Are you al- ouch!" Again, they hurt each others.  
  
Sirius and Remus couldn't help it, they just laughed. When they noticed James looks, they stopped and ask the lady if something's wrong.  
  
"No, nothing's wrong." The lady said quietly.  
  
"Who are you? How did you find this room?" Remus asked, no one in Hogwarts ever knew this room existed.  
  
"I'm Lily, I don't know how I found this room. I was just lost and couldn't find the dorm."  
  
"It's us, Lily. James, Remus and Sirius." James said.  
  
"Is this your room?" She asked, her hand touching the aching part of her head.  
  
"Sort of." Remus said.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, I'll go ahead." She get up from the bed only that she was held back by the three. "Why?"  
  
"Don't worry, we won't do anything to hurt you." Remus said.  
  
"It's only that this room was too far from Gryffindor and the ball is finished already. If you lost your way, Filch will see you." James said with concern in his tone.  
  
Lily looked around, she saw another 3 beds, which she didn't see earlier. The fireplace was on. "Thank you." She just said and she leaned back at the bed's headboard. The three decided to go back to their seats, to give Lily time to think. Soon, Lily joined them.  
  
"I'm sorry James about earlier. I just don't want balls." Lily said.  
  
"It's okay." He answered simply.  
  
"So Lily, are you alright now? Would you like a cup of chocolate drink?" Remus asked.  
  
"No thanks." Lily said.  
  
"Does every student here at Hogwarts have their own room? Well I mean like this?" Lily asked, trying to open up a conversation.  
  
"No, we found it ourselves. We love loitering around the castle every night." Sirius said proudly.  
  
'Just like me' Lily thought.  
  
"How about Salem Lily? Would you mind sharing something from your school?" Remus asked.  
  
"Honestly, Salem's small, we can fit it inside this castle. But you'll be lost there if you didn't know the way to your rooms. It's more confusing than Hogwarts honestly. But I know every way, for I am a 'marauder' of Salem." She grinned.  
  
"Do you know what Hogwarts call us?" Sirius asked. Lily shook her head.  
  
"We're Marauders." James said simply.  
  
"Oh. I described myself as one, but they don't refer me as the 'marauder'." Lily said.  
  
Lily shared more, what's Salem's like, her experience. How and why she lasted for hours raiding the school. They became close and sometimes, she wished they were her friends.  
  
"You know what? I wished we're friends." Lily stated.  
  
"You're now our friend." Remus said smiling.  
  
"You should get to know my pals, they're kind and funny." Lily told them. "So what happened with Charlotte, Sirius?"  
  
"I liked her, honestly. She's like you, fun to talk with. Ask Remus 'bout George." Sirius said and Lily looked at Remus.  
  
"You three are like triplets, have the same attitude. Can't wait to get to know your friends." He said.  
  
"Well I just wished they would like to. Remember, they don't want to meet and have chats with Hogwarts students. I don't know why." Lily said, then she noticed James staring at her, he seems to be too quiet. "Maybe, you should go now to your beds, I know you're tired."  
  
"You should sleep too, you know." James said.  
  
"Well, I have insomnia. And I had hard time sleeping at nights. I usually sleep at 1 or 2 am."  
  
"I'll keep you company, I'm used to sleep late." Remus said.  
  
"No, don't worry. I'm okay here." She told them, she still can see their doubtful faces, she said. "Look, if you don't go and sleep, I'll curse you. Believe me, you'll regret you chose me as a friend." Lily said nodding.  
  
The trio grinned, making Lily confused with her thoughts. "What?" She asked.  
  
"Don't you know we love pranks?" Sirius asked.  
  
"And we'd like to know what Salem's got." James said.  
  
"Jeez, maybe I'll save it for January, your school's anniversary." Lily said winking. "Now go, c'mon." she shooed them, she sat comfortably in the sofa and leaned her back at the chair. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply.  
  
The trio went to their own beds, they were so tired that they just closed their eyes and were drifted to sleep, except James. He watched Lily closely, he decided to sit down with her and chat for a while.  
  
Lily opened up her eyes, only to see James watching her closely. "Can't sleep?" She asked.  
  
"Not really." He replied.  
  
"Too bad Hogwarts and Salem were very far apart. I kinda like your school now." Lily admitted.  
  
"Really?" James murmured in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah." Lily answered smiling at him. James can't help it but to notice her smile. He smiled back too.  
  
"So what are your plans for the holidays?" James asked.  
  
"I don't know, it changed because of the contest." Lily said, sighing.  
  
"We can postpone it if you want." James said.  
  
"No, it's a shame. And anyways, I'm glad I get to know you. You're so mysterious." Lily said honestly.  
  
"Me? Mysterious?" James repeated.  
  
"For us, since we don't know Hogwarts' traits. We thought your so easy going."  
  
"Some, well do you like Quidditch?" James said changing topics. "Because you won't enjoy the Cup if you don't like it."  
  
"Listen to me." She said. "I became Ms. Searcher because Gino set up a trap for me. He gave up his top box-seat ticket for the Cup if I just joined the game, got it? I instantly fall for his bait and looks like they're having fun of me now." She said chuckling.  
  
"You do love Quidditch then." James said laughing at bit too. "Would you like to stay here at Hogwarts for the holidays?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I'd like to. But no one would be here to go with me. They've got great scheds ahead. And I think mostly Hogwarts students would go for vacation." She said.  
  
"Sirius and I will be staying here. Our parents were aurors, they have been tracking some death eaters around the globe."  
  
"Oh. I'll think about it, thanks for the offer." Lily said smiling, she then yawned, feeling sleepy.  
  
"I guess you take my bed, I'll take Peter's. Go now and sleep, you're friends will be worried if they saw you have those black shopping bags underneath your eyes." James said laughing.  
  
"Yes daddy." Lily said in her childish voice that made them both laugh. When James' preparing to sleep, Lily called. "James," when he looked at her he continued, "Thanks." she said and she sleeps now, glad to have she didn't recall the nightmares that had happened earlier.  
  
~@~  
  
A/N: Jeez, I've been having some writer's block, can't think well! Watcha think?  
  
I DESPERATELY need your SUGGESTIONS!!!  
  
See, I've got the nest chapter for Lily, James and Sirius adventures.  
  
Then the next one for the Hogwarts' millennium anniversary.  
  
And then the three discovers their past  
  
And it's up to you to find out!!!!  
  
Help me!!!!  
  
Thanks for reading… reviews please.  
  
Shimmerin' Crystal  
  
shimmerin_crystal@hotmail.com 


	8. Chapter 8

I Wouldn't Be Here If I Didn't Love You  
  
Disclaimers applied  
  
~@~  
  
Shimmerin' crystal  
  
Chapter 8  
  
~@~  
  
LILY'S POV  
  
I woke up but I don't move. I can't remember what happened, where I am. I looked at the windows and noticed that the sun's up already. I glanced at my sides and noticed 3 other beds and an unfamiliar room. I saw three boys still sleeping peacefully, and then I remembered I was with the Marauders: James, Sirius and Remus. I decided to rise up and I walked into the windows and open it. I breathe the fresh air and it was so nice. I noticed too that I'm still wearing my dress robes. Hmm… I think I need to go to my room now and find my friends. But if anyone saw me loitering, still wearing this robe, I'll be a laughingstock. Tsk, tsk, what a shame!  
  
I glanced at the three sleeping figures, and then at the view I'm getting from the room's window. I wonder how these students have their times spent, but sure it's just like us Salem. I wished I can be a part of them, but I'll miss Salem too. I wonder what Charley and George's doing right now. I'm bored with my thoughts, I decided to have some fun, and maybe these three won't mind at all.  
  
~@~  
  
"Wake up now, wake up sleepyheads!" Lily said, jumping up and down at their beds. First with Remus, then Sirius and lastly James.  
  
"Jeez, Pete, give us some sleep." James said and threw his blanket at the floor that made Lily fall out of balance.  
  
"Ouch!" Lily cried out in pain.  
  
Sirius and Remus now widely awake, noticed Lily massaging her butt. They laughed at her. Remus stepped out and offers his hand to Lily. "C'mon, James is not the one you should deal with every morning."  
  
Lily accepted his hand and asks "Why so?"  
  
"He's not a morning person." Sirius barged in, grinning.  
  
"How come you had change into your PJ's so fast?" Lily asked surprisingly, noticing they hadn't worn their robes during their sleep.  
  
"We have a closet here." Remus pointed a small closet.  
  
"Er- mind if I borrow some of your school robes? I can't walk outside this room still wearing these robes." Lily said.  
  
"I'll get one for you." Remus said and walked in the closet, he reach for a certain robes, he didn't know if it belongs to James or Sirius so he handed it to Lily.  
  
Lily put on the robes (of course not removing the dress robes). It's too long for her but she didn't mind. "Thanks. I need your help, please help me find the way to Gryffindor, Charley and George will be looking for me now."  
  
"Who are Charlie and George?" Sirius asked curiously.  
  
"Er-never mind. So are we going to wake him up or not?" Lily asked.  
  
"I guess we should wake him up." Remus said.  
  
"How?" Lily asked.  
  
"Jump again on his bed." Sirius said told Lily.  
  
"What? Then I'll get hurt again? You're crazy!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"I'm Sirius! Lianne jumped on his bed for 30 minutes and she managed to wake her up!" Sirius said.  
  
"I'm not Lianne, and what more if I'm not his girlfriend then probably he'll wake up tomorrow." Lily replied.  
  
"We'll keep you off from falling." Remus said. "Please?"  
  
"Okay fine." Lily gave up and they went to James bed. She climbed up and looked at the two, who gave her encouraging nods. "Wake up James, c'mon." Lily said and she started jumping. She keeps on jumping and she finds it really funny. She twists and turns when she jump on James thigh and she fell out of balance. She was sitting at James stomach. The two laughed. "Not funny." Lily said and she tried to get away so as not to hurt James but… James wrapped his arms around her waist and turn sideways, still asleep. The two kept on laughing.  
  
"It's not funny! Help me, please." Lily begged, she wiggles her feet and hands.  
  
"Wait a sec." Sirius said and went to the closet. Lily watched him carefully, she saw him fixing a camera.  
  
"Oh no you won't. Remus help!" Lily begged now she struggled to get from James grip. 'He's so strong' Lily thought.  
  
"James wake up!" Lily yelled. "I'm not a pillow!" She's patting James hands hardly.  
  
"He thinks you're his girl." Sirius grinned. "Smile Lily." Click.  
  
"Oh, just wait until this one develops." Sirius snickered and handed out the photo to her.  
  
"Very funny. Will you help me?" Lily begged. "C'mon I can't breathe."  
  
Remus help her out, and fortunately after minutes of struggling, she's free. "Nice photo." Remus grinned.  
  
Lily faked a smile. "Damn James. If you're not gonna wake up, then don't!" Lily suddenly had an idea. She pointed her wand at James and, "Stay there forever! Avada…" She said loudly.  
  
"Hey Lily! I thought you're smart." Sirius said grabbing her wand from her.  
  
"Don't you know that's the Killing curse? You'll be going to Azkaban for that." Remus told her.  
  
"And can't you take a joke?" Lily asked them smirking, then she laughed at the stunned looks she's getting. "Jeez, you don't know me really." She laughed.  
  
"Who's gonna kill me?" James said, he was awoken when he heard the killing curse.  
  
"I am. Because you wouldn't wanna wake up! Then I figured it myself you should sleep forever." Lily told him.  
  
"Why are you wearing my robes?" James asked, noticing her clothes.  
  
"This is yours?" Lily asked looking at Remus. "Well I didn't know, I asked Remus for some robes because I can't go out still wearing the dress robes."  
  
"Yes, the robes is mine because the prefect badge is right there." He said pointing.  
  
"Lily, you're so wicked!" Sirius exclaimed, giving her wand back.  
  
"Whatever you say. Please, let's go back to Gryffindor now." Lily begged.  
  
"And what are you going to tell them if they saw you with us?" James asked her while putting some robes.  
  
"You're wandering the corridors and I save you from the detention issuer and I asked you to help me find the dorm." Lily said in a matter-of-factly tone.  
  
"What a nice excuse." Remus said.  
  
"Thanks. Now let's go, Gino will kill me if he saw me wearing other's robes." She said while opening the door for them and walking their way back to Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Why? Is he your boyfriend?" James asked curiously.  
  
"No." she replied.  
  
"Brother?" Remus asked.  
  
"No. you're so intriguing. I hate it when guys like you do that."  
  
The three shut up.  
  
~@~  
  
When Lily and the three entered the Gryffindor common room, she found her pals sitting in the chairs with worried expressions in their faces. When they saw Lily, Gino stood up and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Where did you go last night? We're so worried." Gino said worriedly, not letting go of her. He didn't notice that she was accompanied by three Gryffindor lads.  
  
"Let her breathe Gino." Daniel tapped him, Gino let go of Lily.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"We thought you're on your midnight raid last night so we didn't worry. But it's already time for lunch and your not still here." Charley said.  
  
"I told you they'll be worried about me." Lily said, nodding at James, Sirius and Remus. "Sorry about that, guys." She said to the Salems.  
  
"You're with them?" Gino exclaimed.  
  
"What did you do with her?" George yelled, getting some attentions from the students nearby. The Marauders exchange looks.  
  
"Hold it. They didn't do anything, they help me find the way here coz I'm lost." Lily said.  
  
"But…"  
  
"No more buts Gino, I'm just going to change my clothes and I'm hungry." She said before she told them everything that had happened last night.  
  
The Salems and Marauders were left, silence filled the room. Remus decided to break the ice. "I'll be changing my clothes, and we'll join you at the great hall. C'mon guys." And the three hurried up to their own room.  
  
"What's with them?" Elaine asked.  
  
"I'll go and ask Lils." Charley said and scooted off to see the lass. Then George and Gino followed too.  
  
"Where are you going?" Elaine asked suddenly.  
  
"Lily." They both chorused.  
  
"Wait for me." Elaine and Daniel yelled.  
  
They found Lily already dressed up wearing their Salem robes. She was shocked to notice them all at the doors.  
  
She raised eyebrows. Her friends sensed a question from her.  
  
"So what happen?" Charley asked, sitting up in her bed near Lily.  
  
"Okay… okay. I'll tell you the whole story." Lily said. "I walked out of the great hall last night because did you remembered what James said about the 'l' thing?" She asked. When they nodded, George spoke up. "It was the exact opposite of what you told us."  
  
"When you and Khalil broke up?" Gino asked.  
  
Lily nodded. "I remembered that night everything, and it was so agonizing. I can't help it so I ran outside. I'm hoping to find the Gryffindor tower but I was so lost that I found a room and then I slept in." she explain.  
  
"Then?" Elaine asked inquiringly.  
  
"Then I had that nightmare, when I was crying and there you two comforting me. When Lily is still Catherine." She said with a sigh. They nodded, meaning they understand what she felt.  
  
"I still don't understand about the 'Catherine' thing." Daniel barged in.  
  
"My name is Lillian Catherine Evans. Mom has these friends who have children of their own; their names were after their father. Don't ask, I don't know the names too. Her friends decided to call their sons, yes their boys, by their second name; which is Lorenz and Anthony. Mom wanted to join the fun, so they called me Catherine. The problem is, they thought since they were so close with each other, the same thing will happen with us, their kids. Unfortunately, these boys ruined my childhood days. They kept on bugging me and teasing, and such. So when the time came and we're separated miles and miles away, I was so glad about that. But when I entered Salem, a lot of things happened and I don't want to talk about it. I told myself that I shouldn't be weak and the martyr type because people will just hurt my feelings, so I wanted everyone to know I'm Lily, my first name. Catherine reminds me of a lot of my past." She explained, while her friends listened closely.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Daniel apologized.  
  
"Nothing to be sorry about, let's eat?" She said and they went down and find the marauders, with Peter, already there. They went to dinner together and a conversation opened up when Charley talked about vacation. The marauders were just listening and eating quietly.  
  
"We're going home tomorrow, what a relief!" Charley said while munching some cakes.  
  
"So where are you going for vacation Gino?" George asked with enthusiasm.  
  
"I'm spending it with my family, the Int'l Quidditch Cup is fast approaching and the place was near my aunt's home." He said.  
  
"I'm going too." Lily said. "Remember I won a ticket?" She said grinning.  
  
"I'll spend my vacation at Daniel's, we're a couple now." Elaine said smiling and Daniel was blushing.  
  
"Congrats Daniel." Lily said elbowing him in the ribs.  
  
"How about you Hogwarts?" George said referring to the marauders.  
  
"Isn't 'Hogwarts' too much formal? You can call us by our names, 'cept if you don't know us yet." Remus said smartly.  
  
George blushed with embarrassment. "So where are you going?"  
  
"We're staying here." Remus replied simply.  
  
"Oh." George replied sheepishly.  
  
"We'll have the best vacation gals." Charley interrupted. "Dad and mom will be leaving so the house is all ours!"  
  
"Charles is there too." Lily pointed out.  
  
"Don't worry, he won't tell a soul what'll we gonna do while my parents were out."  
  
"Why are you going to throw out a party?" George asked.  
  
"No, i…" But Charley was interrupted by Lily.  
  
"I'll stay here for the holidays, guys." She said.  
  
"What?" they all exclaimed.  
  
"Er, it's about the prize I won yesterday." She said.  
  
"Pity for you Lils." Elaine said.  
  
"Why? I'll prepare for your return, I'll surprise you and you won't believe what I'll do." She said, 'that I don't even know what to do' she thought. She just told them that as an excuse. She wanted to spend time with the Hogwarts students. She forgot the part to tell them about the marauders. 'I'll try later' she thought. "Let's have some little party at our room, I'll knick some foods in the kitchens."  
  
"You know where the kitchen is?" Gino exclaimed.  
  
"Don't worry bro, I saw Bobby there! He'll let me have the food I wanted." She grinned. "Is that okay?" she asked the marauders.  
  
"You can have all the food in the kitchen if you want." Sirius said.  
  
"Will you help me get some then?" Lily asked.  
  
"Okay." James said.  
  
"We'll meet at the girl's room okay?"  
  
"Sure." Her pals said.  
  
"Let's go." Lily got up together with the marauders to go to the kitchens and get some food. On the way, James was pondering whether to ask her something that bothered him too much earlier.  
  
"Lily?" He said.  
  
"Yeah?" Lily replied, listening.  
  
"If you want to spend your vacation with them, you can ignore the prize. Anyways it's okay with me."  
  
"Is that what you want?" She asked, feeling bad.  
  
"No Lily you're wrong." Sirius said. "James thought you're just pressured about the contest, and you're shy to give us a 'no' for our invitation to you to stay."  
  
"Me? Shy?" She repeated. "Really, I want to get to know you all. I'll introduce all of you to them. They won't let me down." She said proudly.  
  
"You're cool." Peter said. "By the way how did you know the entrance to the kitchens?" He asked.  
  
"Er- honestly, I don't know. I just saw the huge painting and I sneezed because it was so dusty around here. Then the painting opened up."  
  
Sirius laughed. "You know what? The painting will open us for you if you tickle the pear in the fruit bowl. Maybe because your sneeze tickled the pear and it gave consideration considering the fact that your new here." He laughed.  
  
"Ha, ha, very funny." Lily said sarcastically.  
  
They reached the kitchens and found Bobby. Lily introduced them to the elf, which the guys told her they knew him already since they were regular in the kitchens. They brought food as much as they can carry and proceeded to the girls room. Her friends were shocked to see them, but Lily explained they helped her last night. She told the missing part of her story and they understand. Everyone got to know each other well, and the Salems admit that Hogwarts weren't bad after all. They share stories, until the grandfather clock in their room chimed in.  
  
"It's midnight, you guys need rest. I'll go with you tomorrow at the station." She said. They picked up their mess and prepared for bed. The guys walked out of the room, Lily walked them down to the common room.  
  
"Thanks guys." Gino told the marauders.  
  
"It's nothing Gino, we're glad to be your friends."  
  
"Lily's our little girl, her friends are our friends too." Daniel said, receiving some glares from Lily.  
  
"I'm not your 'little girl'." Lily said. "Thanks Marauders." She grinned.  
  
"Goodnight Lily." They replied. And they went to their very own dorms.  
  
Lily entered the room, but lights were flashed on her face from the wands of the girls.  
  
"Looks like Lily like them." Elaine teased.  
  
"Catherine's back?" George and Charley exclaimed, referring to Lily's old traits which was a matured girl, sweet and kind. Unlike when she told everyone to stop calling her Catherine, she became a prankster, a midnight raider, boyish in some ways and very athletic.  
  
"Not really." Lily replied grinning. "Go to sleep!" She said and they flopped down to their beds and drifted off to sleep.  
  
~@~  
  
A/N: I thought I won't finished this one!!! Did you liked it???????  
  
TELL ME!!!!!  
  
I'm sorry if u guys got confused along the way, I'm trying as much as possible not to tell who they really were! Sorry… *_*  
  
Thanks for reading, don't forget to review, okay?  
  
Thanks to:  
  
KoolKitty – I have read a lot of L/J fics, I think I read yours too. Just tell me if I gave you a review already, I'll be reading it don't worry! Sorry if you got confused…  
  
Chibi-Chingo – Thanks for the review and your suggestions!!! Hope to get reviews from you again!! [nice pen name!!!:D]  
  
Mindy aka SilverPanther – thanks! sorry if u got confused. I hope the story above answers your questions!  
  
SierraSitruc – Thanks!!! I love your stories, they're so good!  
  
Milkyweed – Thank you so much!!!  
  
Kristatwen – Thanks!!! I'll try and e-mail you sometime!  
  
Peppermint – Thanks!!:D hope to get reviews from u again!  
  
Phoenix-flames – thanks!!! music has helped me a lot!!! Thank you so much!  
  
Katy Kat – thanks!!!:D hope 2 get reviews from u again!!  
  
Porkypop – thanks!!!:D stay tune, give me some reviews, k?  
  
Thanks everyone!!!  
  
Ciao! 


End file.
